jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Unnamed Characters
This page features nameless minor characters found in the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure series. These characters played fairly minor but varying roles throughout the storyline. Most of their titles were translated from the encyclopedia found in JoJo 6251. *See Also Minor Characters Part I: Phantom Blood 'Aztec Chief' Manga Debut: Chapter 1, Dio the Invader He's the muscular chief of a powerful vampiric cult hidden within the Aztec empire during the B.C. 12-16 century, at the center of Mexico. The tribe was known for its sacrificial rituals and cannibalistic traditions. The chief sacrificed a maiden in a ritual so the demonic Stone Mask could absorb her fresh, living blood and give him eternal life. The mask then pierced his brain and turned him into a vampire. He asked one of the cult members if he wished to become his life force and sucked his blood after the man agreed. This tribe somehow vanished from history, leaving countless unknown ruins in the process. It's possible the Chieftain decimated the tribe himself. He's a playable character in the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Phantom Blood on EXTRA chapters mode, where he needs to defeat all the other 500 Aztecs on the sacrifice altar, with his special movement being the knife stabbed he used on his very first appearance. He appears as a Campaign Support Character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle with his mask granting the player an increase in strength and defense. 'Woman from Bar' Manga Debut: Chapter 1, Dio the Invader Anime Debut: Episode 1, Dio the Invader Seiyuu: Aiko Iwamura (Anime) She appears in the flashback of the carriage incident in Chapter 1, which is her only appearance. Dario Brando says that she was a woman he met in a bar. She is the one who notices the dead woman and the baby inside the carriage and informs Dario. She is reluctant to go along with Dario's moneymaking schemes, but is soon persuaded. 'Dio Brando's Mother' Manga Debut: Chapter 1, Dio the Invader Little is known about her. She was a poor woman married to Dario Brando. She appeared to be the only person Dio Brando ever cared for, as he mentions that he hated his father for making her suffer and "working her to death."Vol. 1 Ch. 7: The Vow to the Father p. 3 The date of her death was between 1867 and 1880. 'Brats' Manga Debut: Chapter 1, Dio the Invader Anime Debut: Episode 1, Dio the Invader Seiyuu: Yoshitsugu Matsuoka & Ryōta Asari One boy bullied Erina by stealing her doll before beating Jonathan who interrupted him. The other boy also bullied Erina. 'Kempo Master' Manga Debut: Chapter 8, The Battle on Ogre Street Anime Debut: Episode 2, A Letter from the Past He's the man who was fighting Jonathan with Speedwagon and Tattoo Guy. He is prideful of his oriental techniques although he was quickly defeated. He is later seen accompanying Jonathan before he departed from England. 'Vagrants' Manga Debut: Chapter 9, The Live Subject Test on the Mask Anime Debut: Episode 2, A Letter From The Past After Jonathan Joestar discovered that Dio poisoned his father and set off to find a cure, Dio becomes paranoid and begins wandering through the streets whilst drinking. He eventually bumps into a tramp and his friend and picks a fight with them. Dio decides to use one of them as a live test subject for the Stone Mask, believing it to be a instrument of torture and murder. He then forced one of the vagrants to put on the mask and stabbed his partner in the throat. The mask, now soaked in blood, turned the tramp into a vampire who attacked Dio to suck his blood. The tramp became younger while absorbing Dio's blood, but disintegrated after witnessing the sunlight. 'Inspector' Manga Debut: Chapter 12, The Two Rings Anime Debut: Episode 3, Youth with Dio Seiyuu: Takashi Nagasako The police inspector was a friend of George Joestar I. 20 years before the events of Part 1, having just started working in the police, he arrested Dario Brando as his first accomplishment, after finding him with Mary Joestar's stolen wedding ring. The inspector knew George would never give it to anyone and came to the conclusion that Dario stole it, but George told him he actually gave the ring to Dario. That was a lie, but George was still grateful for Dario "saving" his life. 20 years later, He was called to arrest Dio Brando with police officers after it was proven that he planned to kill George. Dio ended up killing George, which made the inspector curse himself about how he shouldn't have let Dario get out of jail years ago. Dio, now a vampire, snuck behind the inspector and tore his head off at his maxilla and killed the rest of the police officers. 'Will's Father' Manga Debut: Chapter 20, The Tragedy at Sea Anime Debut: Episode 4, Overdrive He was the leader of an archaeological group at his own university. Consisting of 60 people including himself and his own son, they traveled all over the world, including Egypt and India. The group headed to Mexico to excavate an underground Aztec ruin and found the Stone Mask. On the Atlantic Ocean he learned how to use the mask and brutally killed everyone, turning some of them into zombies. As he still thirsted for blood, he jumped in the water in pursuit of his son William Anthonio Zeppeli, but dawn came and the morning light killed him before he could kill Will. It was only then that Will realized the vampire was his father. The ship with the mask drifted away somewhere until it was discovered by George Joestar I. 'Oriental Doctor' Manga Debut: Chapter 32, Chamber of the Two-Headed Dragon Anime Debut: Episode 6, Tomorrow's Courage He is a young man who called himself a doctor. He, as a doctor, used the Ripple to heal the diseases and injuries of his patients. When Zeppeli found him, he was healing a patient using the ripple by simply touching his patient's leg with mortification, and magically heals it to functionality. Zeppeli asks how the doctor got his powers and he tells him to go up the Nuu River and look for his master Tonpetty. 'Poco's Father' Manga Debut: Chapter 37, The Monster Doobie Anime Debut: Episode 8, Blood Battle! JoJo & Dio Seiyuu: Kenshirō Usuki When Poco returns home, he finds his father, who slaps him and asks him where he had been. Poco doesn't answer the question and instead asks his father where is his sister is. His father replies that she went to look for him. Part II: Battle Tendency 'Police Officers #1' Manga Debut: Chapter 45, New York's JoJo Anime Debut: Episode 10, New York's JoJo Seiyuu: Hiroaki Tajiri These two were racist police officers who claimed to be above everyone else, just like gods, because they were white. They confronted Smokey Brown shortly after he stole Joseph's wallet. They resorted to brutality upon the thief and took the wallet from him "as evidence". Greedy, they wanted him to give them half of the things he stole or else he would go to jail. Joseph, to help Smokey, told them he actually gave his wallet to him, so the officers needed to let the boy go and return the wallet. When the police officers refused (and one of them wipe his snot on Joseph's shirt), Joseph defeated both in battle by using the Ripple and saved Smokey. 'Brass Knuckles Guy' Manga Debut: Chapter 47, Painful News Anime Debut: Episode 10, New York's JoJo Seiyuu: Kanehira Yamamoto He first appears at the restaurant where Joseph, Erina and Smokey decide to eat at, complaining about how they can allow African American people (referring to Smokey) in the restaurant. Smokey tries to calm down the situation by leaving but is stopped by Joseph, who angrily starts a fight with the man and easily defeats him after predicting where his brass knuckles were and tricking him into punching a hat rack. Before the fight, Joseph notes that the man had recently fought, due to the brass knuckle marks on his hands and blood on his shirt. 'Gangster Customer' Manga Debut: Chapter 47, Painful News Anime Debut: Episode 10, New York's JoJo Seiyuu: Daichi Endō After Joseph's fight with the Brass Knuckles Guy, another gangster costumer approached Joseph with news about Robert Edward O. Speedwagon. He revealed the Brass Knuckles Guy was his subordinate and told Joseph that Speedwagon was killed by Straizo while investigating the Pillar Men. Joseph then punched the gangster in the gut, angry at how he would give such information out of nowhere, without worrying how Joseph's grandmother Erina Pendleton would react to a friend's death. 'Reporter' Manga Debut: Chapter 51, Cold and Cruel, Straizo Anime Debut: Episode 11, The Game Master Seiyuu: Seiko Yoshida She arrives at the cafe where Joseph and Straizo were fighting and begins to take some photos, saying it would reach the front page of the newspaper. Straizo catches her off guard and uses her as a hostage to approach Joseph; Joseph says he wouldn't risk his life to save "an ugly bitch like her" as a bluff. Straizo ends up ripping her tooth out to enrage Joseph, which causes him to go back on his bluff and attack Straizo. Later, after being saved, she punches Joseph in the face for insulting her and then kicks his knee, after which she screams from the delayed pain in her mouth from losing her tooth. 'Nazi Gatekeepers' Manga Debut: Chapter 56, Santana Vanishes Anime Debut: Episode 12, Man in the Pillar Hiroaki Tajiri & Yūya Murakami These Nazis were the guards of the Nazi laboratory where experiments where conducted with Santana. They checked people who wanted to enter the base, mostly women bringing food. They did a body check on every woman, and if one of them didn't allow it, the guards wouldn't let her pass despite the risk of them losing their jobs. The guards quickly saw through Joseph Joestar's woman disguise, surprised at how he couldn't see himself obviously suspicious. Joseph knocked both guards out and stole one of their uniforms to disguise himself. *The guards shout "Tacos" when Joseph knocks them out. In Jojo's Bizarre Words, Araki explains that, despite being German, they said this due to the setting being in Mexico. 'Girl' Manga Debut: Chapter 63, The Pigeon and the Girl Anime Debut: Episode 14, Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times '' '''Seiyuu': Eimi Okada This girl was taking pictures of a fountain until Caesar Anthonio Zeppeli asked to take a picture of her with the fountain. Caesar, to mock Joseph, told him he couldn't even beat the girl with his weak Ripple and gave her a Ripple kiss. The girl, now controlled by Caesar, attacked Joseph by strangling him. After trapping Joseph into a bubble, Caesar goes to kiss the girl again to free her from his Ripple spell, but is surprised when a pigeon comes out of her mouth and enters his own. Joseph then reveals that, while she was strangling him, he infused a small pigeon with the Ripple and put it into her mouth, claiming that Caesar couldn't even beat a pigeon with his weak Ripple. 'Nazi Officer' Manga Debut: Chapter 64, The Red Stone of Aja Anime Debut: Episode 14, Ultimate Warriors from Ancient Times Seiyuu: Jiro Saito This officer was in charge of the investigation on the Pillar Men Wamuu, Esidisi and Kars. His job was to cut the Pillar Men out of the stone wall and transport them to a shelter in Germany. He kept ultra violet lights on them, but Wamuu managed to kill one Nazi with his horn and made his blood splatter into the light bulbs, blocking the beams. Wamuu then fused the hands of every Nazi together and touched the officer's head, sucking the life force of everyone at the same time. 'Pickpocket' Manga Debut: Chapter 75, Ripple Master JoJo Before Joseph and Caesar's final test, the crew goes strolling through the streets of San Marco, Venice to discuss the Red Stone of Aja. During their trip, this man tries to steal the stone from Lisa Lisa, but is immediately caught and halted by her. Joseph then appears to test the extent of his Ripple growth by deflecting the man's knife using only his finger and then proceeds to pour mustard all over him. Stunned, the man stumbles away. He is seen again in Swiss, and is revealed to be a nazi spy working for Stroheim. 'Kars' Double' Manga Debut: Chapter 105, Treachery at the Temple of Sacrifice Anime Debut: Episode 23, The Warrior Returning to the Wind This vampire was one of the many who served Kars during the final battle in Part II. Kars never intended to fight Lisa Lisa in a fair battle, so he made one of his vampires disguise as him so he could trick his opponent. Now as Kars' Double, he attacked Lisa Lisa but was easily killed. His death was the perfect distraction for Kars to land a surprise attack and stab her in the back. 'Bloodsucking Zombie' Manga Debut: Chapter 108, The Tragedy of George Joestar Anime Debut: Episode 24, The Link to JoJo Seiyuu: Kanehira Yamamoto This bloodsucking zombie was one of the many who served Dio Brando. He survived the final battle at the end of Part I, escaped from the Ripple users and hid away for decades. He was cunning and intelligent, taking great care of not leaving signs behind him by eating humans up to their last bones and hair. As multiplying could have given him away, he made sure not to turn anyone else into a zombie. He eventually managed to hold a post as major squad leader in the British Air Force, but never showed himself during daylight. He used a wheel chair as pretext, claiming to have been wounded during the war. George Joestar II, knowing about the story of Dio and zombies, understood that the major was a zombie and tried to gather evidence against him, but was discovered by the zombie before he could contact Straizo and was killed. Lisa Lisa, discovering the truth behind his death, killed the major with the Ripple. She was spotted by an officer and became wanted for a serious crime against the homeland. As no one else knew about the zombies, they had just assumed she killed a major of the Air British force. Part III: Stardust Crusaders 'Police Officers #2' Manga Debut: Chapter 114, A Man Possessed Anime Debut: Episode 27, A Man Possessed Seiyuu: Eiji Miyashita & Koutarou Nakamura These two police officers arrested Jotaro Kujo for brutally beating four thugs, including a boxing champion and ones wielding nunchakus and knifes. They called his mother Holy Kujo to get Jotaro out of his cell, as he refused to leave it. To prove that he was possessed by a evil spirit , Jotaro made many objects appear in his cell and grabbed the gun of one of the officers. He then shot himself in the head, but the bullet stopped in mid-air thanks to his Stand, Star Platinum. They then witness Jotaro and Avdol fight, but couldn't see their Stands. One of them feared he would be fired if someone found out a possessed man was in his jail, as well as Joseph's safety, warning him that he wouldn't be responsible if something happened to Joseph if he wanted to get closer to Jotaro. 'Female Doctor' Manga Debut: Chapter 118, The Terrible Invader Anime Debut: Episode 28, Who Shall Judge?! Seiyuu: Ayumi Tsunematsu The nurse at Jotaro Kujo's school. She's used to attending to people who had fought with him in the past, so when Jotaro entered her office injured she had asked if he had gotten into another fight. She then realizes that Jotaro has never been injured in a fight before, and decides to believe him when he says he fell off some stairs. She then tries to take the temperature of two other students to prove they are faking their fever to skip class, but picks up a pen instead of a thermometer. Claiming that the pen is a thermometer, she stabs one of the students in the eye, and it is revealed that she is possessed by Kakyoin's Stand, Hierophant Green. Jotaro, unable to attack the Stand without damaging her, forcefully kisses her and makes Star Platinum bite Hierophant Green, pulling the Stand out of her through her mouth. Her internal organs are damaged when Hierophant Green is forcefully removed, causing Jotaro to become angry and defeat Kakyoin shortly after. He notes that despite her injuries, she will be fine with some medical attention. She is a boss in the game JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES). 'Manga Artist' Manga Debut: Chapter 189, 'Khnum' Oingo and 'Tohth' Boingo (1) Anime Debut: Episode 52, 'The Fool' Iggy and 'Geb' N'Doul (2) Seiyuu: Kengo Kawanishi Stand, "Tohth".]] This friendly manga artist traveled around the world in search of unique manga works. He approaches Boingo and asks him about his "comic" Tohth, impressed that such a thing existed in Egypt. Boingo lets him see it, and as the artist reads it he becomes slightly disturbed at the content, but intrigued at the same time. Oingo approaches them and says that it is not for sale, and scared the manga artist after he insisted on buying it. Later, the manga artist takes a bus that is hit by a truck and thrown on its side. He is thrown out of the bus towards a utility pole and killed with his neck impaled on it. Oingo and Boingo, having seen Tohth's prediction of the mangaka's bloody death, wait for the next bus. 'Chaka's Father' Manga Debut: Chapter 193, 'Anubis' (1) Anime Debut: Episode 54, 'Anubis' (1) He, along with two friends and his son Chaka, found the Anubis sword and thought it was valuable enough to sell for a profit. He then tried to unsheathe the sword, but the Stand didn't want to control him, so he was unable to pick the sword. Instead, the Stand possessed Chaka and made him kill everyone on sight. Chaka's father was accidentally killed by his own son while standing behind him, as Anubis was just starting to control the young farmer. Chaka stabbed him in the head with the sword and then killed both of his friends. 'Anubis' Users' 'The Four Mice' Manga Debut: Chapter 195, 'Anubis' (3) Anime Debut: Episode 54, 'Anubis' (1) 'Boy' Manga Debut: Chapter 198, 'Anubis' (6) Anime Debut: Episode 55, 'Anubis' (2) 'Cow' Manga Debut: Chapter 198, 'Anubis' (6) Anime Debut: Episode 55, 'Anubis' (2) 'Old Lady' Manga Debut: Chapter 200, 'Bastet' Mariah (2) Anime Debut: Episode 56, 'Bastet' Mariah (1) Seiyuu: Toshiko Sawada After Joseph is affected by Bastet, he comes across an old lady who considers herself young, despite not being able to even stand without the aid of a umbrella. The buttons of her clothes lift up due to the magnetism of Bastet, which made her assume Joseph was in love with her and demonstrated it by lifting her skirt. She didn't mind the supposed aggressive personality, stating she actually liked men like that. In fear, Joseph ran away from her to pursue Mariah. When chasing Mariah, Muhammad Avdol confused her legs with that of the old lady in the bathroom. Once again she thought Joseph was stalking her and started to follow him. Later she witnesses Joseph and Avdol's attempt to separate from an embarrassing position and thought Joseph was just a pervert playing with her heart. She then started to beat the two until they ran away once again from her. 'D'Arby's Cat' Manga Debut: Chapter 211, D'Arby the Gambler (1) Anime Debut: Episode 60, D'Arby the Gambler (1) When the group encounters Daniel J. D'Arby in a cafe, Polnareff is tricked into making a bet with him on whether a nearby cat will go out of its way to pick up a piece of meat. At the last second, the cat swerves to grab the meat, and Polnareff's soul is captured by D'Arby's Stand Osiris. D'Arby then reveals that the cat belongs to him. 'Dealer Boy' Manga Debut: Chapter 214, D'Arby the Gambler (4) Anime Debut: Episode 61, D'Arby the Gambler (2) Seiyuu: Shizuka Ishiue After Jotaro catches D'Arby cheating and breaks his fingers with Star Platinum, Avdol approaches a nearby boy to deal the cards in their poker game. Unbeknownst to Avdol and Jotaro, the boy is in D'Arby's employ, as are all the customers and employees of the cafe. During the game he panics and begins to look to D'Arby for instructions, but ultimately escapes the situation unscathed. 'Punks' Manga Debut:'Chapter 217, ''Hol Horse and Boingo (1) 'Anime Debut:'Episode 62, ''Hol Horse and Boingo (1) '''Seiyuu: Daigo Fujimaki & Shō Okumura These two punks argued over a taxi with Hol Horse, pushing him out of the way to pick it first. When asked what he would do about it, Hol Horse immediately shot one of them in the head with Emperor and took the taxi first, while they were wondering what happened (as ordinary people can't see Stands). Later they try to run over Hol Horse with a truck, but instead they crush the Joestar group. 'Beggar' Manga Debut: Chapter 222, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop 1) Anime Debut: Episode 64, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (1) Seiyuu: Haruo Yamagishi This beggar initially approached a dirty Polnareff as a way to tell him to get out of "his turf", as he assumed Polnareff himself was a beggar. As Avdol told Polnareff later, in Cairo there are bands of beggars, each with their own territories and salaries. After seeing Polnareff was given money for being a "foreign beggar", this man wondered if he could earn more if he himself acted like a foreigner, even though this hurt his pride. As he already knew Avdol, he was asked to look for DIO's mansion because he had good sources. The man immediately revealed himself to be quite wealthy, as he had a car and a business suit. He eventually found Dio's mansion, but was killed by Pet Shop before he could tell Avdol its location. 'Chibi and Buchi's Master' Manga Debut: Chapter 223, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (2) Anime Debut: Episode 64, The Gatekeeper of Hell, Pet Shop (1) Seiyuu: Miho Hino This boy was the master of Chibi and Buchi, two big and violent dogs. As a dog lover, he was worried when his dogs disappeared. He eventually found his dogs' remains being eaten by Pet Shop, and was attacked by the bird. Iggy, who initially didn't want to engage in battle, decided to save him from Pet Shop and killed the bird, but was heavily injured in the fight. In return, the kid helped Iggy heal his injuries from the fight. Part IV: Diamond Is Unbreakable 'Delinquents' Manga Debut: Chapter 266, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (1) These four delinquents were seniors at Josuke Higashikata's school known for walking around Morioh bullying freshmen. They demanded that Koichi Hirose and Josuke greet them as part of the "the rules of school" or they would end up in the hospital just like three guys who previously refused to do it. After Josuke ignored them while taking care of a turtle the delinquents sported brutality, throwing the turtle away. Josuke was trying to not attract attention and even apologized, but decided to retaliate after one of them mocked his hair. He immediately used Crazy Diamond to punch one of them in the face, "fixing" his nose in a different shape. These delinquents are generic enemies in the game, JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (SNES). 'Robber' Manga Debut: Chapter 268, Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata (3) This man is introduced as a simple robber. He's shown stealing a store and making a woman his hostage. He, however, made the mistake of insulting Josuke's hair, and so he punched the woman with Crazy Diamond opening a hole on her and the robber at the same time. He then healed both immediately, which gave him time to save the woman and fuse the robber's knife with his belly. It was then revealed that the robber was being controlled by the Stand Aqua Necklace, who swore revenge. The robber was then arrested, but it's unknown if he was a criminal before being controlled, as Aqua Necklace said he committed many crimes controlling his body. 'Bikers' Manga Debut: Chapter 292, Toshikazu Hazamada (Surface) (4) Toshikazu Hazamada, with his hand soaked in his own blood, wiped it on one of their bikes. The bike's owner mocked Toshikazu for this, even though the other one told him to not get into a fight because the student might not have done it on purpose. Toshikazu heard them talking and attacked the two with the help of Surface, even threatening to cut open the mouth of the one who mocked him. They were helped by Josuke, who healed them with Crazy Diamond and instructed them about Toshikazu's location. Later, when Surface was controlling Josuke to attack Jotaro, they found Toshikazu and beat him up, leaving him at the same hospital Tamami Kobayashi was taken to after being attacked by Toshikazu. 'Class Representative' Manga Debut: Chapter 295, Yukako Yamagishi Is in Love (2) This girl was one of the class representatives in Koichi's school. When introduced, she was helping people who were in charge of cleaning the classroom. When Koichi was being stalked by Yukako she saw the representative helping him, and so assumed she was trying to steal Koichi from her. Furious, Yukako saw her as a rival and confronted the girl, telling her to not approach Koichi again. Angry, the representative said she would tell everyone about how Yukako liked him to teach her a lesson, and so was attacked by the Stand Love Deluxe. Yukako fixed one long string of hair in her scalp and lit the other end of it on fire. Almost burning to death, the girl tried to find water, but was blinded by more strands of Love Deluxe and even had her tongue strangled, so she couldn't ask for help. Okuyasu arrived in time to save from her being burned alive by erasing the hair that was on fire with The Hand, but with the consequence of leaving her almost bald. Josuke then told him he wasn't able to repair things erased by The Hand, but Okuyasu said she shouldn't complain, as he just saved her life. 'Josuke's Savior' Manga Debut: Chapter 324, Let's Go Play at the Mangaka's House! (7) When Josuke was 4, he came down with a strong fever caused by Dio Brando activating his Stand, causing the Stands in the Joestar family to activate as well and, as with his half-sister Holy Kujo, his Stand worked against him giving him the same fever as Holy. His mother tried to drive him to the hospital but the car's tires lodged themselves in the snow during a blizzard. Suddenly, a young man wearing a school uniform helped him and his mother by placing his jacket under the car's wheel and pushing it over the snow. The student then took his jacket and walked away never to be seen again. Josuke took a glance at him and saw only his hair, and since then has replicated his hairstyle as homage. 'Kawajiri Family Cat' Manga Debut: Chapter 370, Yoshikage Kira's New Face (1) An unnamed tabby who was often locked out of the house by Kosaku Kawajiri. It seems to recognize Kira as a stranger, but its reaction goes unnoticed by Shinobu Kawajiri. It appears briefly in chapter 392 and is neither seen nor mentioned after that. Part V: Vento Aureo 'Giorno's Mother' Manga Debut: Chapter 444, Bucellati's Coming (2) 'Flower Shop Boss' Manga Debut: Chapter 590, Epilogue: "Sleeping Slaves" 'Scolippi's Girlfriend' Manga Debut: Chapter 590, Epilogue: "Sleeping Slaves" Part VI: Stone Ocean 'Jolyne's Mother' Manga Debut: Chapter 595, Stone Ocean (1) ' ' Jolyne's mother is seen only a few times in flashbacks. She has a close relationship with her daughter, whom she raised mostly alone, in the absence of her husband. It is unknown where she met Jotaro, as well as her location during the events of Stone Ocean. It can be assumed that she is unaware of Stands and of Jotaro's activities with the Speedwagon Foundation, as Jotaro took pains to keep her and Jolyne out of danger. She is said to be Italian-American. 'Jolyne's Lawyer' Manga Debut: Chapter 595, Stone Ocean (1) He met with Jolyne in the detention center and delivered the locket from her father that awakened her Stand. Later, he advised her to plead guilty to the hit-and-run charges, telling her that the judge was a good friend of his and would give her a sentence of 1-2 years if she did so. Jolyne maintained her innocence, but he eventually talked her into the plea bargain. However, at the hearing, the judge sentenced her to 15 years. Her lawyer was revealed to be in the pay of Romeo, who was released free of all charges after Jolyne pled guilty. After Jolyne gained control over her Stand, she used the strings from Stone Free to strangle the lawyer in his car, causing him to crash on the freeway. 'Little Prisoner' Manga Debut: Chapter 659, The Secret of Guard Westwood (6) This prisoner is the one that found DIO's bone before it turned into the Green Baby. Part VII: Steel Ball Run 'Pocoloco's Fortune Teller' Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 6, The Dried-Up River; Diego Brando A character much like Enya Geil makes an appearance in Steel Ball Run as the fortune teller (correctly) informing Pocoloco that he will have great luck in the race. She may also have been referenced loosely as the rich eighty year-old wife of Diego Brando who was presumably poisoned to death six months after her marriage for her inheritance. (Chapter 28) 'Winter Catfish Guy' Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 25, Tusk (1) He and another man are men close to president Valentine acting as counselors. He makes an agreement with Diego Brando to recruit him for the president. They are later issued to keep watch over Lucy Steel after she had merged the skull of the Corpse Parts into her womb. Lucy overhears them discussing her condition, and when they notice her conscious, they try to hold her down and inject a drug to put her back to sleep. She makes a run for it, and throughout several pages, one of the men is constantly shouting out lines referring to making her docile like a winter catfish. (A total of 5 times) The catfish guy is constantly getting injured on his left eye due to Lucy's Stand ability, and eventually a guard walks in with a shotgun and accidentally gets stabbed by the injection needle. He ends up pulling the trigger, and the catfish guy is shot straight in the left eye and killed. The other guy tries to catch Lucy, but eventually falls and impales his eye on the door handle. 'Gyro's Girlfriend' Manga Debut: SBR Chapter 45, The Land of Promises: Sugar Mountain (1) She is one of the patients from the hospital that Gyro was having sex with before almost being caught by Gregorio to which he avoids by using the spin from his steel balls to make his girlfriend look old and sickly like an actual patient. Angered she beats, yells and threatens Gyro if he were to ever do that again before changing her back to her original appearance. She appears to have a wedding ring mark on her middle finger which could imply that she's possibly a married woman and is having an affair. Part VIII: JoJolion 'Hospital Security Guard' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 2, Soft & Wet (1) This female police officer guards Josuke's room in Morioh Hospital, where he rests after his initial meeting with Yasuho and Joshu. While Josuke plans to leave, Yasuho tells him that she can simply take a picture of his hat amd leave by herself. Refusing, Josuke uses Soft & Wet to drain the water from the Officer's body, immediately making her thirsty. She leaves her post to take a drink of water from the fountain across the hallway, giving the pair the opportunity to leave. She makes a "phewwwwwww~" sound after she drinks. 'Kidnapped Girl' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 3, Soft & Wet (2) The girl Ojiro Sasame kidnaps is from Tokyo. She says that she is accustomed to being used or manipulated by people in her life. It is suggested that Ojiro abused her with his Stand, Fun Fun Fun. When she was introduced in Kira's apartment, Josuke sees her inside the bathtub, naked. He demands answers of the girl, who claims that both she and Josuke were equal captives in the apartment three days earlier, and given that he escaped, she assumed he had returned to free her. Josuke injures his left hand and foot on subtle hazards left around the room in order for Ojiro's Stand to capture his limbs. The girl advises Josuke to avoid hurting his remaining limbs or he will be at Ojiro's mercy. Ojiro tries to drown the girl in the bathtub, since she is completely in his control, but Josuke saves her. After that she is manipulated to grab a razor and try to cut her tongue, so that Josuke would stop her. Later in the struggle, the girl telephones Ojiro to tell him of Josuke's whereabouts, revealing that she has struck a compromise with Ojiro under duress. After Josuke's victory, she leaves the apartment, still naked and lost. She is last seen in a trash can that was tipped over by some kids riding by. She stands up, still wearing the trash can and stumbling around. 'The Man from Josuke's Memories' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 5, Soft & Wet (4) While Josuke is being attacked by Ojiro Sasame, he briefly remembers a man's face. This man is very muscular, slightly taller than Josuke and bears a slight resemblance to Yasuho Hirose. 'The Three Thugs' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 18, "Shakedown Road" (1) Three thugs who use Josuke and Joshu to do a drug transaction with a girl, utilizing the Shakedown Road's stand to avoid getting caught by the police and pin the blame on Josuke. Josuke uses his stand to take the money from the thugs and pay the pet shop owner. 'Pet Shop Owner' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 18, "Shakedown Road" (1) Another resident of Shakedown Road who tries to extort Josuke into paying for a turtle he made Josuke unwittingly kill. After being "paid back" by Josuke, he later tells Josuke of Johnny Joestar's unfortunate end. 'Mysterious Boy' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 22, Morioh Town: Year 1901 'The Old Man in the Wheelchair' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 39, Pursuit The old man in the wheelchair ate one of the fruits he was given by Dainenjiyama AIshou, which caused his legs to be healed and run to his wife before his eyes fell out just as he was having sex with her. 'Aisho's Girlfriend' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 42, Further Pursuit Aisho's Girlfriend was someone Aisho was madly in love with to the point where he revealed the secret of his race to her and his heart problems. However, she does not return those feelings, as implied by sleeping with another guy while Aisho was under the bed sleeping for a whole month. It is also implied that she stole the deed to his house, sold it, and had it torn down while she ran off with the money. 'Yakitori Shop Owner' Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 43, Secchan The yakitori shop owner is extorted by Karera, who uses her stand ability to create a strand of hair through her food and thus getting a free meal. Cab Driver Manga Debut: JJL Chapter 45, The Runaway Karera Sakunami = One-Shots Rohan Kishibe Goes to Gucci 'Interpreter' The interpreter is a beautiful woman hired by Rohan Kishibe in his trip to Italy to visit a Gucci factory and fix the Gucci Bag Stand. Even though he counted on her, she spent most of the time changing clothes at the boutique and claiming that Rohan was rude, his impoliteness not shared by her. Rohan often scolded her because of that, saying that there wouldn't be any problem if she just did her job. After fixing the Gucci Bag Stand, she got Rohan drunk and stole his money and passport. 'Leather Goods Artisan' He is one of the leather goods artisan of the Gucci brand and also one of Gucci's "skilled workers". He holds great respect for Frida Giannini and Gucci' traditions. He informs Rohan and his interpreter about Frida and the Gucci Bag Stand, warning Rohan about how he doesn't seem to know the bag's true purpose. The mangaka, however, doesn't seem to care about all his "maniacal information" and just wants the bag to be "fixed". Thus Spoke Rohan Kishibe - Episode 16: At a Confessional 'Man at the Confessional' A man who committed a mortal sin. He was a common worker who carried bags of corn during hours. One day an Asian man begged him for food, not having eaten for five straight days. The man became angry at the beggar, and made him carry the corn bags in exchange for his food. The beggar was crushed by the heavy bags. His spirit swore revenge on the man that was to come at his happiest moment. After that, the man had great luck. He received money from relatives and has the idea to process corn into corn flakes and popcorn. The idea was a big hit and he became a rich man, the master of a mansion with several servants. He married a model and they eventually had a daughter. However, he still feared the beggar's curse. He found a servant willing to do anything for him, and they had plastic surgery to switch their faces. Suddenly, the spirit of the beggar possessed the man's daughter and revealed that he assisted the man's prosperity from behind the scenes so that he could fulfill his vow of taking the man's life at his happiest moment. The man rushed to interfere, but he was knocked out by the spirit. The servant fell victim to the spirit, who was fooled by their changed faces. The man later goes to a confession booth to confess his sins, as he was responsible for the deaths of two people. He confesses to Rohan Kishibe, who had mistakenly entered the priest side to research the church. As the man exits the booth, it is revealed that the spirits of the beggar and the beheaded servant both vow to watch him around the clock to make sure that he does not do anything suspicious again. Rohan watches with curiosity, deciding to interview him later if given the chance. 'Servant' This servant was loyal to a rich man with great prosperity. He was willing to do anything for him, and, at his master's request, used plastic surgery to alter their appearanc. This was actually a plan made by his master to fool the spirit of a beggar by whom he had been cursed. The spirit attacked the servant thinking he was his master, but gave him the chance to be spared if he managed to throw a piece of popcorn in the air above a nearby lamppost and catch it in his mouth, each time at the clap of his hands, three times in a row. If the man succeeded, the beggar would acknowledge that his death was due to destiny and would leave the man forever, but if the man failed, the beggar would cut off his head without fail. The servant managed to do it the first two times, but failed the last time and had his head cut off. The servant's spirit, also holding a grudge against his master, teamed up with the beggar's spirit to watch the master and make sure that he does not do anything suspicious again. 'Asian Man' This Asiatic beggar asked for food to a man, as he hadn't eaten for five days. The man, feeling disgusted that the beggar did no work to get his food, forces him to work by carrying the bags of corn to the storage. The beggar starts by carrying a small bag of corn, but is forced to carry a larger bag instead. While the man rests and drinks coffee, the beggar tries to move the large bag to the storage, but the bag proves to be too large and too heavy for him to carry and as a result he falls and is crushed by the bag. The man falls asleep and dreams that the beggar has appeared underneath his table, threatening to take revenge on him at his happiest moment. Not long after, authorities arrive and find that the beggar carrying the bag has died. He has since then assisted the man's prosperity from behind the scenes so that he could fulfill his vow of taking the man's life at his happiest moment. Years later the spirit of the beggar possesses the man's daughter. The beggar challenges the man to throw a piece of popcorn in the air above the altitude of a nearby lamppost and catch it in his mouth, each time at the clap of his hands, three times in a row. If the man succeeds, the beggar will acknowledge that his death was due to destiny and will leave the man forever, but if the man fails, the beggar will cut off his head without fail. The man fails and, without a second to spare, the beggar cuts off his head. He only learned later that he actually killed a servant who was willing to do anything for his master, and used plastic surgery to alter both his and the master's appearances, thereby fooling the beggar into dogging the servant instead. The spirits of the beggar and the beheaded servant then both vow to watch him around the clock to make sure that he does not do anything suspicious again. Rohan at the Louvre 'Firefighters' These two firefighters accompanied Rohan, Gaucher and Noguchi to the abandoned warehouse Z-13 to find the painting "Under the Moon", art of the painter Nizaemon Yamamura, in case the group got lost or something happened. When they found the painting, one of the firefighters had his skull pierced after moving closer to it. His body was sucked into the darkness in the ceiling. The remaining firefighter, once a war veteran, witnessed Gaucher die and recognized one of their attackers as someone who died in the battlefield. He asked himself how that was possible and begged for him to get away. Numerous gunshot wounds appeared on his body and he too was sucked into the darkness. Their bodies were never found and both were considered missing. Dead Man's Questions 'Wanted Man' This man was a child murderer and master of disguises, having been wanted for 15 years. He was a paranoiac, startled by the most minimal sound and constantly told himself to not worry because nobody was able to catch up with him. He eventually started to live with Yamaoka, a woman who apparently knew his past or was deceived by him. Yoshikage Kira was assigned to kill him, but had a time limit to do so, because this man's crime expired at midnight. Kira invaded his house and confronted the dog Rocky while picking up a knife. Kira made a pigeon out of the newspaper with his picture to startle the man, who shouted out of his window "pigeons or police or whatever! Try to get me if you can!". Now that Kira had his permission, he entered his room and stabbed the man on his back. Kira left the man bleeding on the floor and called the woman living with him, telling her to call the police. 'Monk' This woman can see Kira as a ghost, probably because she possesses a high level of spiritual excellence as a monk. She gave Kira targets to be killed . Kira thought she wanted to be some sort of saint, but didn't care for her methods, as he only followed her orders for money. He warned her that, if he ended up killing someone else instead of the target by mistake, it would be her fault. When she asked why he didn't move to the netherworld and if he had some sort of goal, Kira asked her how she could be so sure about its existence, as she was still alive. She gave Kira the job to kill a wanted man and, after that, go to a "mansion ghost". That mansion was once the house of a old army officer 50 years ago, but, towards the end of the Pacific War, City S was under heavy air raid by American military. The officer's house was targeted and blown to pieces, but nobody died there. The officer himself lived 50 years after the war, and died at the age of 82 from old age. For unknown reasons, the house itself became a spirit and is still standing. 56 people committed suicide or died strange deaths in the house's area, so the monk sends Kira to find the reason for this and take care of it. In the mansion, Kira is attacked by Cleansers, who take his arm and almost erase him from existence. Kira leaves the mansion to investigate the information the monk gave him, believing she gave him the assignment in order to have him "cleansed" and sent to the netherworld. He swears that if any information she gave him about the mansion was not true, he will personally make her find out if the nether-realm exists. He wonders if her arm would fit in place of his lost one. References Category:Lists Category:Characters Category:One-shot Characters Category:Part I Characters Category:Part II Characters Category:Part III Characters Category:Part IV Characters Category:Part VI Characters Category:Part VII Characters Category:Part VIII Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Deceased Characters from Phantom Blood Category:Deceased Characters from Battle Tendency Category:Deceased Characters from Stardust Crusaders Category:Deceased Characters from Diamond is Unbreakable Category:Deceased Characters from Steel Ball Run Category:Characters of Unknown Fate Category:Animals Category:Ghosts Category:Nazis Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Kujo Family Category:Zeppeli Family